


Confidence

by tempered_rose



Category: RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Bayern München, Drabble, German National Team, M/M, Short One Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempered_rose/pseuds/tempered_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When pouting mixes with alcohol, it's a wonder Bastian can get Manuel home in one piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> For my darling Eliza. Again.

Bastian could appreciate a good sense of humor; he really could. He could also take a joke, and create one out of thin air. It was no wonder why him and Thomas got along so well. But when Manuel was drunk and overly affectionate, Bastian shook his head. He let it slide for a while until Manu started getting hands-on with some of the others. Then it was time to step in.

“Hey, big guy.” Bastian said, putting an arm on Manuel’s solder. Manuel’s already mega-watt smile somehow intensified when he recognized the midfielder. Like Bastian expected, Manu wrapped him up in a giant hug and pulled him closer.

“Bastian! I love you.” He said loudly, despite the music not being quite _that_ loud.

Bastian laughed softly and patted the man’s back. “Let’s get you home. You’ll thank me in the morning.”

Manuel looked like he was going to protest, the infamous pout starting to form on his lips. “Only if you stay with me.” 

Bastian nodded. That was an easy enough request. He liked Manuel immensely so it was no hardship to spend time with him. Manuel seemed easy enough to get into a taxi and on their way to the goalkeeper’s house. After all, Bastian was a little fucked up enough to not drive. He wasn’t that stupid. The entire ride was spent with Manuel babbling on about bees. Bastian wasn’t sure who was more confused, himself or the taxi driver, or maybe even Manu himself.

Once they had arrived at Manuel’s house, Bastian had the idea to pour some coffee into their goalkeeper and send him to bed and tuck him in. Apparently, Manuel had other ideas which Bastian soon learned about when Manuel pulled him into a sloppy kiss just inside his front door. Surprise caused Bastian to freeze in his arms. When he wasn’t reacting, Manuel pulled back, pout in place and staring at Bastian with a pitiful look.

“I love you and you don’t think I mean it.” Manu said, eyes glazed over from alcohol.

“What are you talking about?” Bastian asked, shutting the front door behind themselves.

“I told you in the taxi! Bees, birds, you and me. Love you. Why don’t you want me too?” Drunken ramblings in the taxi make a lot more sense now, Bastian thought as his eyes widened.

“Oh. _Oh!_ Manuel, I…oh, fuck it.” The alcohol in his own system didn’t seem to want to help him maintain his modesty.

Bastian pulled the taller man into a kiss, which Manuel eagerly replied. All thoughts of birds and bees went out the window as soon as Manuel wrapped those big, large hands around Bastian’s waist. There was no way he was leaving Manuel alone tonight, not with hands and a tongue like _that_ , hangover in the morning be damned.


End file.
